Shooting Stars
Shooting Stars is the original unit image song featured as the title track for the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03. The song is performed by Shizuka Mogami, Serika Hakozaki, Shiho Kitazawa, Akane Nonohara and Reika Kitakami as the unit Crescendo Blue. It was the first song to receive an event in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and featured the game's first points and rank event cards - belonging to Akane and Shiho respectively. The song is written by Erica Masaki, and is composed and arranged by Tsukasa Yatoki (Arte Refact). Track List #Shooting Stars #Yumeiro Train (夢色トレイン) #Summer☆Trip ～Summer Trip～ (サマ☆トリ ~Summer trip~) #Prett～～～y→Nyan Nyan! (プリティ～～～ッ→ニャンニャンッ！) #Ehon (絵本) #Catch my dream #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Ugokidasu toki wa tomaranai susumu byoushin ga kokoro tsuranuku Itetsuita kakera kizukazu ni iro o nakushite shimau no? Oshiete Kodoku ni... tada Kono hitomi tozasarete shimattemo Kesenai "yume" kizamitai... zettai ni Tooi kagayaki ga michibiku saki e ikou Kyou to asu no hazama de surechigattemo Onaji kirameki o oikakete yukeru kara Chirabatta michi mo kanarazu mata deaeru Shooting Star Tooi kagayaki ga michibiku saki e ikou Hitorikiri ja mienai keshiki ga aru no Onaji kirameki o oikakete yukeru kara Chirabatta michi mo kanarazu mata deaeru Shooting Star Yakusoku wa kono mune no naka ikizuiteru Shooting Star |-| Color Coded= Shizuka = Serika = Shiho = Akane = Reika = Tooi kagayaki ga michibiku saki e ikou Onaji kirameki o oikakete yukeru kara Chirabatta michi mo kanarazu mata deaeru Shooting Star (Shizuka/Shiho) keshiki ga aru no Onaji kirameki o oikakete yukeru kara Chirabatta michi mo kanarazu mata deaeru Shooting Star ikizuiteru Shooting Star |-| Kanji= 動き出す時は止まらない　進む秒針がココロ貫く 凍てついた欠片　気付かずに　色を失くしてしまうの？　教えて 孤独に…ただ この瞳　閉ざされてしまっても 消せない「夢」刻みたい…絶対に 遠い輝きが導く先へ行こう 今日と明日の狭間で　擦れ違っても 同じ煌めきを追いかけてゆけるから 散らばった道も必ず　また出逢える Shooting Star 遠い輝きが導く先へ行こう 一人きりじゃ見えない　景色があるの 同じ煌めきを追いかけてゆけるから 散らばった道も必ず　また出逢える　Shooting Star 約束はこの胸の中　息づいてる　Shooting Star |-| English= Time never stops moving; the advancing seconds hand pierced through my heart Why do those frozen pieces, without us noticing, lose their colors? Tell me Though my eyes... may be entrapped in loneliness I want to carve my never-disappearing "dream"... No matter what With that distant sparkle guiding us, let's go Even if we pass by each other between today and tomorrow Because we're chasing the same light, our scattered paths will definitely meet again, shooting star With that distant sparkle guiding us, let's go There is a sight there that I can't see alone Because we're chasing the same light, our scattered paths will definitely meet again, shooting star That promise is in my chest. It's a living, breathing shooting star Full ver. Rōmaji= Ugokidasu toki wa tomaranai susumu byoushin ga kokoro tsuranuku Itetsuita kakera kizukazu ni iro o nakushite shimau no? Oshiete Kodoku ni... tada Kono hitomi tozasarete shimattemo Kesenai "yume" kizamitai... zettai ni Tooi kagayaki ga michibiku saki e ikou Kyou to asu no hazama de surechigattemo Onaji kirameki o oikakete yukeru kara Chirabatta michi mo kanarazu mata deaeru Shooting Star Taisetsu na dake ja mamorenai mayoi karamatte kusari ni kawaru Sorezore no omoi, todokazu ni sugata kakushite shimau no...? Shinjitsu Koukai yori Kizuato o erabitoritai kara Waki agatteku jounetsu wa MESSEEJI Yagate mabayusa ga kasanaru basho ga aru no Ima ga kowaresou demo tachisukun demo Egaku mirai e to ryoute o nobaseru nara Hate no nai yami mo koeteku sono yuuki wa Shining Star Tamesareteiru meiro no naka Shikoukairo narihibiku SAIREN Sou, wakaru no wa tada hitotsu dake Negai motto shinjite... Tsutaetai... Chiisana matataki demo Kitto atsumete mitara Mugen ni naru hikariatte sora ni――― Tooi kagayaki ga michibiku saki e ikou Hitorikiri ja mienai keshiki ga aru no Onaji kirameki o oikakete yukeru kara Chirabatta michi mo kanarazu mata deaeru Shooting Star Yakusoku wa kono mune no naka ikizuiteru Shooting Star |-| Color Coded= Shizuka = Serika = Shiho = Akane = Reika = Tooi kagayaki ga michibiku saki e ikou Onaji kirameki o oikakete yukeru kara Chirabatta michi mo kanarazu mata deaeru Shooting Star Yagate mabayusa ga kasanaru basho ga aru no Egaku mirai e to ryoute o nobaseru nara Hate no nai yami mo koeteku sono yuuki wa Shining Star Tsutaetai... (Akane/Reika/Serika) hikariatte sora ni――― (Shizuka/Shiho) keshiki ga aru no Onaji kirameki o oikakete yukeru kara Chirabatta michi mo kanarazu mata deaeru Shooting Star ikizuiteru Shooting Star |-| Kanji= 動き出す時は止まらない　進む秒針がココロ貫く 凍てついた欠片　気付かずに　色を失くしてしまうの？　教えて 孤独に…ただ この瞳　閉ざされてしまっても 消せない「夢」刻みたい…絶対に 遠い輝きが導く先へ行こう 今日と明日の狭間で　擦れ違っても 同じ煌めきを追いかけてゆけるから 散らばった道も必ず　また出逢える Shooting Star 大切なだけじゃ守れない　迷い絡まって鎖に変わる それぞれの想い、届かずに　姿隠してしまうの…？　真実 後悔より 傷跡を選び取りたいから 湧き上がってく　情熱はメッセージ やがて目映さが重なる場所があるの 今が壊れそうでも　立ち竦んでも 描く未来へと　両手を伸ばせるなら 果ての無い闇も超えてく　その勇気はShining Star 試されている迷路の中 思考回路　鳴り響くサイレン そう、分かるのはただヒトツだけ 願いもっと信じて… 伝えたい… 小さな瞬きでも きっと集めてみたら 無限になる　光りあって空に――― 遠い輝きが導く先へ行こう 一人きりじゃ見えない　景色があるの 同じ煌めきを追いかけてゆけるから 散らばった道も必ず　また出逢える　Shooting Star 約束はこの胸の中　息づいてる　Shooting Star |-| English= Time never stops moving; the advancing seconds hand pierced through my heart Why do those frozen pieces, without us noticing, lose their colors? Tell me Though my eyes... may be entrapped in loneliness I want to carve my never-disappearing "dream"... No matter what With that distant sparkle guiding us, let's go Even if we pass by each other between today and tomorrow Because we're chasing the same light, our scattered paths will definitely meet again, shooting star Just "it's important" won't protect it, my entangled hesitance becomes chains Are all those feelings that won't reach hiding the truth...? I'd rather be scarred than live regretting That boiling passion is a message This is a long story as you fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the forest My dream is like floating, with things I protect and I don't protect I understand everything but, there's actually somewhere where I can be reassured There's a place where dazzlingly bright light will finally gather Even though we're going to fall apart, even though I'm almost paralyzed If I can reach both hands to the future I drew I transcend even the endless darkness; that courage is a shining star I'm tested in a maze, A siren is howling in the thinking part of my brain Yes, there's one thing I know for sure Believe more in your wishes... I want to tell you that... Even though it's a small twinkle Once we gather them They'll surely become infinite and light up the sky――― With that distant sparkle guiding us, let's go There is a sight there that I can't see alone Because we're chasing the same light, our scattered paths will definitely meet again, shooting star That promise is in my chest. It's a living, breathing shooting star Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY - (performed by: Azusa Tadokoro, Momo Asakura and Sora Amamiya) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!!2015 - (performed by: Azusa Tadokoro, Haruka Yamazaki and Machico) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rd LIVE BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! 05 FUKUOKA - (performed by: Azusa Tadokoro, Momo Asakura, Sora Amamiya and Emi Hirayama) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rd LIVE BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! 06 MAKUHARI - (performed by: Sora Amamiya, Yuka Saitou and Yukiyo Fujii Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 (sung by: Shizuka Mogami, Serika Hakozaki, Shiho Kitazawa, Akane Nonohara and Reika Kitakami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Shizuka Mogami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Shiho Kitazawa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Dance Edition (sung by: Akane Nonohara) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Angel Stars (sung by: Reika Kitakami)